The Lioness and the She-Wolf
by Raunchel
Summary: Myrcella and Arya meet up, become close, and plot to take the throne. There isn't all that much more to be said, except that this is a slight bit of a crack-fic.
So, a little disclaimer. This is a complete crackfic, and little of it is supposed to make all that much sense. Some characters might seem a bit out of character, or more capable than they are in the books. Just keep in mind that this is complete crack. Even if I love the core pairing and what it might grow into. But anyways, I hope that you enjoy it.

[b]The Lioness and the She-wolf[/b]

Arya saw it. A black cat, one she had tried to catch several times already, but it always was too fast for her. But this time, this time she was certain. She would succeed. Every step had to be taken slowly, carefully. But, just as she was about to do it, to end this confrontation once and for all, she heard a voice: "What are you doing?"

She turned around, seeing a blonde girl. No, not just a girl, the princess. Arya grinned a little stupidly: "I try to catch that cat."

"Really? Why do you try to catch a cat?"

"Because, uhm, my dancing master told me to?", Arya replied, before adding, "Your Grace."

The princess smiled at her answer: "That sounds like a funny game. Is that why you don't wear a dress?"

"No", Arya pouted, "I don't like dresses."

"Then you shouldn't wear them. When I am queen, ", she suddenly stopped.

"What is wrong?"

"I, I shouldn't have said that. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can.", Arya smiled back, she was good at keeping secrets.

" Do you want to come to my rooms with me, so we can talk?"

Arya nodded: "Of course, that cat got away anways."

The two girls walked in silence, until they entered the princess' chambers. There was no one there, and Myrcella sat down, gesturing at Arya to do the same. "This is something, well, I haven't really told anyone about it. But I think that I can trust you. I can see it in your eyes."

Arya blushed, and hated herself for it: "I will never tell anyone. I swear."

The blonde leaned back, obviously comforted by those simple words: "I want to be queen."

"And I want to be a knight. But that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. Not when you really want it. And I want this. My father, you have seen him. He is not a good king."

"I noticed that yes.", Arya admitted, no one had missed that. "But you have two brothers, right?"

"Yes. But Joffrey, he is mad. He likes to torture, and he..."

"He murdered Mycah. He is evil. And Sansa loves him.", the memories came back, and the rage with them. It was all so unfair.

"And Tommen, he is soft. He has no steel in him. He can't be king."

"I know. But he is your brother."

"But, what if both my brothers were no more? Then there only is my father, and he, he won't become old."

"Even without your brothers, they would just make you marry someone who then becomes king. Just like they want me to be someone's lady."

"I might have a solution to that.", Myrcella winked.

XXXXXXXXX

Myrcella sat alone in her room. Of course, she often was alone, especially at night. But tonight was different. Tonight something was happening. Once, she had been called brave, but now she was almost shaking with fear. They had made the plan together, but still she was afraid. What if Arya was caught? She had said that she was good at this, that no one would know a thing. But still. This night had been chosen, they had to act quickly, Arya's father had been injured by Uncle Jaime, and she was afraid that things might happen.

And so she sat, bolt upright in her bed. Waiting for Arya to return. She often stayed during the night, they liked being together, talking and planning. It would all be so wonderful. Arya wanted to do this, even more than Myrcella did. This would be the night. She watched the door, which opened slightly, before a thin figure slipped in, closing it silently behind her. Myrcella pulled the sheets aside, to make space, and a moment later, the other girl lay next to her.

"How did it go?", she whispered.

Arya seemed to be pale, despite the lack of light that was easy to see. "I, I did it."

With that, Myrcella gave her a hug, the other girl was a little cold, and quivering. The princess however managed to warm her up, and kissed her on her forehead: "I knew that you could do it."

XXXXXXXXX

Arya had hardly slept during the night. On one hand, she was horrified by what she had done, but on the other, it was deserved, it was fair, and it also made Myr happy.

Suddenly, a scream, or rather, a wail sounded. A woman, and the wail was of pure grief and anger. She knew her part, and quickly stood up, just like Myr did, warm Myr. The two of them wore only their nightshirts, and headed to the door. The hallway was filled with people, servants, nobles, and several Kingsguard. Ser Arys stands in front of theirs, turning towards the girls: "Your Grace, my lady, it is better if you stay in your rooms?"

"But, what has happened, why?", Myrcella asked, playing her amazement just fine.

"You should just wait, someone will come to explain it all to you."

And so they did, returning to sit on the bed, suppressing the urge to laugh, it had worked. No one suspected a thing. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened again, revealing an old man in robed, the Grand Maester. He approached the two, and bowed: "Your Grace. I am deeply sorry to be the bearer of terrible tidings, but your brother, prince Joffrey. He is dead."

"What? But how!?", Myrcella exclaimed, while Arya stared at the ground.

"He was murdered Your Grace. In the night, someone entered his rooms, and murdered him, with a blade.", he said, sounding shocked.

"But, that is here! Where were the Kingsguard to protect my brother?"

"Ser Boros stood guard for the night at the entrance to the royal apartments, your grace, but the assassin must have passed them by."

Suddenly, they hear more shouting outside, and a little later, Ser Barristan enters the room, without knocking. "Grand Maester, your presence is required at once. Follow me. Your Grace, please, stay here."

Arya starts to feel afraid. Why do they need the maester? Joffrey is dead. He has to be, he couldn't have survived his wounds, and they would have found out earlier. And so she whispers: "Myr, what do you think that this is?"

"I don't know. Are you certain about tonight?"

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXX

Some time later, the two of them are dressed, and Ser Barristan returns, this time to collect Myrcella. Arya of course follows, even if the knight tells them that she can't come to see the king with her. The princess enters a room in the Hand's Tower, and suppresses a smile. Her father, King Robert, looks injured. She approaches him, quickly taking in the others who are present. Pycelle, the Hand, Ser Barristan, Uncle Renly. Mother isn't there, and Tommen also isn't, even if he is the only son now. She walks over to her father, feigning shock. "Father, what happened?"

"That boar got the best of me. But that's not what, ugh, matters now. Myrcella. I've never been much of a father for you, ugh, and now that your brother, ugh, is dead, little shit that he might have been.", the king spoke, much more weakly than she had ever seen or heard him.

"Father, please. Tommen."

"I heard what happened. He doesn't have to hear this. You're my child, Myrcella. And I should not have left you to that bitch of a mother you have."

She looked at him in shock, but she had heard such words before. Her parents did not love each other at all. "But even I never thought that she would go this, ugh, far. Setting up one son to kill the other, while her fucking cousin poisons me. It's, ugh, madness. Your brother will go to the Wall. Now, ugh, listen carefully. I never prepared you for this, but, Ned, ugh, Lord Stark I mean, he will be regent for you. Listen carefully to him, and learn to be the ruler that I, ugh, never was."

Despite herself, Myrcella started to cry as she saw her father fading away. Lord Stark approached, standing next to her, and a slight smile returned to the dying king's lips: "Ned, my friend, take care of my girl. Promise me Ned."

For a moment, the Hand was silent, but then he said: "I promise Robbert. I promise."

With that, the king finally died. The Demon of the Trident, laid low by wine, only not in the way anyone expected him to.

She saw that she wasn't the only one who had tears in her eyes, although she was the only one to let them flow freely, even if she saw that lord Stark had them in his eyes at the very least. After some time, she turned away from the body, to the grieving man. "Could we, maybe, talk. I don't know what to do, I have lost all my family."

"Yes.", he said, "We must speak."

He turned to the others who were there: "My lords, we must speak alone for a few moments."

He took her to a side-chamber, leaving everyone else behind. There was a certain determination about the Northerner, and Myrcella was suddenly afraid. "My lord. I don't know what I must do now. I am only a girl."

"Yes. That you are.", he said, "But you cannot have the throne."

She looked at him with wide eyes: "Why not?"

"You, it pains me to say, are not Robert's child. I told your mother that I knew, to let you escape Robert's wrath. I couldn't tell him, for what he would do to me. But you cannot be queen."

"But, I am his daughter, what proof do you have that I am not?"

"Your hair, it is blonde, not black, like your father's."

"Yes. And your daughter has the red hair of your wife.", she retorted.

"But this, this is what caused the murder of Jon Arryn."

"And there was no one else who could have wanted him dead? There are those who want the throne, and removing all three of us is the perfect way for them to achieve this."

"And your mother confirmed it to me. She bragged about it to me."

"My mother, she, well, she is not stupid. She would not have told you if it was not part of one of her plans. Probably connected to this, she would lure you into a trap. She is devious, she even murdered my brother, her own son, so Tommen could take the throne, and she would be regent for a longer time. This is not a coincidence. It can't be."

XXXXXXXXX

Arya skip-stepped into the room, where she saw Sansa, with her face in her hands, tears flowing freely. She smiled, this was one of the best parts about the whole plan, that Sansa's perfect prince suddenly was no more. Serves her right for taking part in the murder of Mycah. And losing her Nymeria. No, Sansa deserved to be the one who was hurt for a change. It would hurt even more if she found out about the little secret she and Myr were keeping for now.

She sat down in front of her sister, still smiling: "What's the matter? Do you miss Prince Shitface?"

Sansa looked up, shock in her eyes. "He, my blonde angel. He is dead."

"Yes", she grinned, "And that serves him right. He murdered my friend. And Myrcella told me that he also liked to torture animals."

"No. He would never do that. My Joff was perfect!"

"No. He wasn't. And now he's dead. And you're never going to be queen."

"Arya!", she heard her father call out, "don't speak like that to your sister."

She turned her head, to face him: "But it's true!"

"You don't say such things to your sister. She is grieving."

"But", Arya pouted, "She defended him!"

"Yes. She did. But now she is in pain, she lost someone she loved. You will understand that when you are older."

XXXXXXXXX

Myrcella sat there for the very first time, the seat she had wanted ever since she had first seen it. And now it was hers. She looked at the lords, they would start swearing their fealty, but she still held one secret in her head. One that might be dangerous, but at the same time, one that she wanted to be open, so she wouldn't need to lie about that.

One by one they approached, kneeling, swearing fealty, and the newly crowned queen watched. And then, finally, she saw them enter. The Starks. She smiled at them as they came forwards. Bu before lord Stark could kneel, which was a little hard with his injured leg, Arya sprinted forwards, and Myrcella stood up, taking the girl's hand. "My lords, my ladies.", she declared, "It is my pleasure to introduce you my royal consorts, princess Arya."

And then, Arya placed a short kiss on her lips, and the world was perfect.


End file.
